


The Breaking Point [Podfic]

by Usagi_Atemu_Tom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, John is an accidental cock-tease, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sherlock is clueless, Smut, UST, orgasms for everyone eventually!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Atemu_Tom/pseuds/Usagi_Atemu_Tom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes an awkward grope on the sofa just isn't enough. What's it going to take for John and Sherlock to take the plunge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breaking Point [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Breaking Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/512679) by [moonblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom). 



> Thanks goes to moonblossom for her permission and her incredible patience and of course to my fabulous beta-listener Patroklos.

Length: 0:45:05

Downloads/Streaming:  
mp3 file (41.28 MB)  
Mediafire download: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5mqxo0735ipnj83/The+Breaking+Point_final.MP3)  
Streaming: [mp3 streaming](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5mqxo0735ipnj83/The+Breaking+Point_final.MP3)

Song used for this podfic:  
Digital Summer - Breaking Point


End file.
